Rosa de sal
by Kaikouken
Summary: Where Rai enlists Muzaka's assistance in a particularly tricky situation involving Frankenstein. Things go as well as you'd expect.
This is for Laryna6. It was my first foray into Noblesse, so well. Anyway, I'm reposting these from AO3 anyway, so yes~

* * *

There was a loud crashing sound. An entire tea tray fell on the ground, the delicate china smashing and staining the carpet with an ugly brown stain. Raizel glanced from the corner of his eyes, ignoring Muzaka who was leaning over him and still had his face firmly grasped within his clawed hand. The scene was scandalous to say the least and Frankenstein was aware of a high-pitched noise building up in the back of his brain.

"Ah," Muzaka said, not looking appropriately scandalised. It made the noise gain in pitch and Frankenstein suppressed the urge to scream along with. "Frankenstein. I – " he glanced at Raizel's face and slowly withdrew, correctly gauging the homicidal intent now being sent his way. "I think my family needs me, see you later!"

Muzaka beat a hasty retreat, and not a moment too soon because Frankenstein had stepped over the remains of the teacup, grinding it to dust, and had started advancing rather menacingly in his direction. He generally liked Muzaka and always welcomed his company, considering what a positive effect it had on Raizel, but this was treachery.

Right. Raizel.

"Master," he turned, curbing his killing intent and clenching his fists in worry. "Are you all right?"

Raizel looked up at him, the expressionless mask slowly morphing into a sorrowful look. It made Frankenstein's heart lurch. _What has happened_. Frankenstein fell to his knees, not in supplication, but out of worry and anxiety. He wanted to check Raizel all over, to see if he'd been touched against his will or hurt. The Noblesse might be all-powerful, there was no way Raizel would lift even one finger to injure his friend, even in a situation like this. No, Raizel would have let him do whatever he pleased.

"Frankenstein," Raizel's voice broke into his chain of thoughts. "I am fine."

But Raizel's eyes belied him.

"No, you are not. What did Muzaka do to you?" Frankenstein gave into the urge and gripped the handles of Raizel's chair.

"Nothing."

"Then why..." Frankenstein trailed off, realising that the reason his master looked so forlorn was perhaps something else altogether. Was he, perhaps – no. Frankenstein's heart plummeted even further down his stomach. "Did I interrupt at the wrong time?"

Raizel's eyes became downcast. His entire being seemed to hunch up into himself and he seemed even more remote than before. It made Frankenstein want to reach out and stop him from withdrawing even further, but he had no idea how to do it.

"It seems that I deserve to die, Master," Frankenstein muttered under his breath and hung his head. He did nothing but cause Raizel problems. He had completely messed up Raizel's life, socially and now, perhaps, his only attempt to form an emotional and physical bond. It didn't matter just how much the idea that Raizel would go to _someone else_ unsettled his heart. It was his Master's will that mattered, not Frankenstein's.

Something soft and cool touched his cheek, halting his obsessive thoughts and startling him completely. It was Raizel's hand, touching his face and making him look up. But he did not dare looking into Raizel's eyes right now. Not when he was plagued with these traitorous thoughts. Not when he wished to –

"Frankenstein," the amount of care that was poured into every syllable of his name warmed his heart inside out. "Forgive me."

Forgive _him_? Frankenstein's eyes widened and he fell back in surprise, accidentally moving away from Raizel's touch. Raizel looked at his hand and a faint tremor seemed to pass through him. He withdrew his hand and placed it on his lap. Anyone else would have thought it to be a normal action, but it didn't fool Frankenstein's senses that were finely attuned to his Master's every move, every word.

He wanted to reach out and take that hand into his, but did he even have a right to touch this exalted being. He received nothing but love and care, and _this_ was how he chose to repay it? He should just let the Dark Spear eat him at this point.

"Frankenstein," Raizel spoke again, his voice no less caring or gentle, but even he couldn't keep his voice as level as it always was. He also made no move to physically touch Frankenstein. It broke Frankenstein's heart all over again.

The idea that Raizel thought that Frankenstein didn't want his touch was what finally propelled him to force past his unworthiness and take that hand. He clasped it within his palms and held onto it. "Master, you have every right to punish me as you deem fit."

Raizel looked at him, puzzled. The good thing was that he no longer looked like a puppy that had been kicked. It certainly let Frankenstein breathe easier. He took a deep breath and squeezed Raizel's hand, not letting it out of his grasp. If his Master wanted Frankenstein there, not even death would stand in his way.

Raizel's brow wrinkled and he let out a sigh. He made no attempts to pull his hand away but his face got a faraway look. There was something so rueful about his profile that Frankenstein was forced to revaluate everything he understood about their current predicament.

"Did I perhaps misunderstand something?" He asked at a length, when it seemed that Raizel wouldn't speak again, content to just let Frankenstein hold his hand while he stared out of the window.

At first Raizel didn't even show him any indication that he'd been heard. Then, red eyes met his and there was definite admission in them that proved that somewhere along the way, he'd gone completely off-track.

"Frankenstein," Raizel looked at him. _Really_ looked at him and Frankenstein's breath stole from his lungs. "What is it that you desire?" Raizel looked at where he was still holding onto his hand and then back up at him.

 _Desire_? What did Frankenstein desire? He, too, glanced at their hands and he knew he never wanted to let go of this person, as long as he lived and even afterwards. But he knew Raizel knew that. That wasn't his question. To avoid or to misinterpret it would be disrespectful to his Master. However:

"Whatever you desire, Master," he said instead and immediately regretted it when Raizel's face fell. The hand within his grew rigid and was slowly withdrawn. He had known that Raizel didn't like the fact that Frankenstein had made himself so submissive, so subservient that it seemed as if he had no free will left of his own. It wasn't true and they both knew it, but _still_. "Master," he tried, hoping to salvage the situation. "That's not what I meant."

"I have been deceitful," Raizel admitted quietly as if he couldn't even hear Frankenstein's attempts to make up for his blunder.

But deceitful? How? How could his Master ever be anything but honest and pure and true?

"Earlier, what Muzaka did was done on my request."

Frankenstein stared up at Raizel while his brain churned away, trying to process the implications of this admission. It made no goddamn sense to him anymore.

"He had no desire to do that," Raizel continued in a solemn voice. "Other than as a way to measure what you wanted."

"Wanted?" Frankenstein repeated dumbly. He was starting to get an inkling of where this conversation could be headed, but like before, it made little to no sense.

"Are we married, Frankenstein?" Raizel asked, finally, looking him squarely in the eye.

"Are we – what?"

"Married," Raizel repeated, patient and still just as solemn and serious.

"I...I wouldn't know, really. Did our contract entail that?" Not that Frankenstein minded. Raizel already owned him, every bit of him, even his soul. So his body was of little consequence.

Raizel sighed and stood up, forcing Frankenstein to move back a little to allow him room. Frankenstein watched as Raizel took his place by the window and became entirely silent. It might be days before he would speak again. While that rarely ever bothered him since they had contracted, he couldn't stand the idea of being in the oppressive silence left behind by their conversation.

But, he paused, would it be wise to attempt to reach out to Master again now that he had completely pulled himself away? He looked at that set of shoulders and felt that they looked lonelier than before. He had to make this right or else he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Usually, he had a good grasp on Raizel's nature and had no trouble what his Master wanted. This time, he felt especially flummoxed.

Or was it because he was in denial himself?

Frankenstein gathered himself up and went to stand behind Raizel and took a deep breath. "Whether we are or aren't married, it's for us to decide, isn't it? You already own me completely, so I don't see why I can't call us married."

Raizel said nothing.

"It's – are you trying to be considerate towards me, Master?" Frankenstein tried again. "Do you want me to decide whether I consider this a marriage? If so, you want us to – ah."

Of course. He had sort of understood subconsciously that the entire point had been _this_ , and yet his brain had refused to follow up. He couldn't fathom the idea of touching Raizel with his hands. He was too pure, too precious, _too important_.

"It no longer matters," Raizel spoke, his words a mere whisper on the fragrant breeze blowing in from their garden.

The air of dejection around him was so thick, Frankenstein found it hard to draw a breath. He felt lightheaded and full of searing panic. Everything he said only served to wound his gentle Master. How could he hold him within his arms when he wasn't sure he wouldn't just hurt him further? And yet –

"It matters to _me_ ," Frankenstein said with a rare emphasis, not used to talking back to Raizel. "I want to understand, Master. Do you want me to touch you?"

That gaze finally turned around to look at him. There was neither hope nor despair in them, only silent acceptance. If Frankenstein so chose, he could break Raizel's heart into a million pieces and walk away with no consequence whatsoever. Raizel would not begrudge him that.

He hadn't considered this before. He hadn't even thought of being with Raizel in any other way; they had already shared everything else, but this had never ever been on the table. From what he understood, sex wasn't a requirement for the Nobles. It didn't matter to them: they weren't human, after all. So this had been all for his benefit. Raizel was willing to put himself on the line, making himself vulnerable in so many ways, just to make sure that he had somehow not deprived Frankenstein of what he'd perceived as a genuine need.

Frankenstein reached out and pulled a completely unresisting Raizel into a gentle embrace. There was no other way he could have held him but like this, with infinite care and tenderness to make sure he let Raizel feel what Frankenstein felt for him through his body. There was, perhaps, some merit to taking a physical approach, after all.

Raizel stood there, motionless, face pressed against Frankenstein's chest and his arms hanging limply at his sides. He had made no move to return the embrace and Frankenstein hadn't expected him to. He probably didn't know _how_. Regardless, Frankenstein felt his heart speed up and his skin tingle in anticipation and pleasure. Raizel was warm within his arms, and soft.

And he smelled of tea, of baked sweets, of the delicate scent of the flowers from their garden, of _home_ and comfort.

Frankenstein took a deep breath and tightened his embrace a little, pulling Raizel closer and rested his head on Raizel's shoulder, letting himself enjoy for everything it was. Raizel let him. He even lifted his hand to pat gently at Frankenstein's back, before letting his arm drop again.

"Master," Frankenstein whispered quietly into his ear, "Can you wrap your arms around me, if you don't mind, that is? If you are finding this to your taste so far, I promise it will feel even better if you do as I have asked of you."

There was a beat, and then those arms wrapped themselves around Frankenstein's torso, hesitating only to find a good angle. Raizel's head, too, settled a bit more comfortably against Frankenstein's shoulder and they stood there awhile, letting time drift by, meaningless.

Finally, Frankenstein let go and stepped back a bit to measure Raizel's reaction to the entire experience. There was an expression on Raizel's face then, that Frankenstein had rarely seen there. It made his heart clench wonderfully in his chest.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

Raizel lifted his gaze and after what must have been an _eternity_ , he gave a tiny nod. Frankenstein released the breath he had been holding and let himself smile properly. His Master just was a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. It made the guilt wearing him down lessen in intensity and he wanted to sag in relief. That meant that the next step was –

"Master, would it be okay if I went a little further?" _Would you even want me to_?

"Yes," Raizel answered and looked at him patiently.

Frankenstein was briefly conflicted as to if Raizel was doing this out of some weird sense of obligation or he actually wanted it or enjoyed it. Still, he supposed that Raizel was probably an untouched virgin and as such, had no clue as to what he'd been asking for. That was why he couldn't simply withdraw based on the fact that Raizel probably didn't have the same desires as him. He might just come to enjoy it and Frankenstein had every intention to take it slow.

He reached forward and brought Raizel closer again, and this time, Raizel put his arms around Frankenstein's body without prompting. Good, he was learning already. Frankenstein gave him a smile in return so as to indicate that he was doing well, and cupped his cheek in his palm.

It was softer than he had imagined. Since Raizel wasn't human, he had no facial hair and no roughness left behind from removing it. His skin was unmarred and smooth, warm to touch and so, so soft. Frankenstein stroked it in wonder for a few seconds before remembering his objective. He then remembered how Muzaka had grasped this cheek with his long clawed fingers and anger reared its ugly head within him, threatening to tear him apart from the sheer intensity of it.

Before he could lose control of his temper, however, Raizel mimicked him by touching his cheek and looking up at him with wide-eyed innocence that befit him. Frankenstein felt on a pang of guilt for touching him with his desires, tainting the Master who was pure like the driven snow.

"Sorry," Frankenstein murmured. "Remembered something unpleasant." He relaxed his face into a smile again – and it came easily too, this time – and brought their faces closer together until their noses brushed each other. "May I?"

He felt more than saw Raizel's nod, and closed the distance between their lips before his Master was done confirming his assent. To his credit, Raizel neither flinched nor tensed under the gentle pressure of Frankenstein's lips. Frankenstein, on the other hand, felt like he was dying. Pleasure so intense that it was painful made his skin prickle. Sweat started to gather under his palms that held Raizel's arms and his knees went weak with joy.

It was only a press of lips, but Frankenstein had already stepped beyond the threshold of a divine experience. Here he was, holding in his hands, the most exquisite being on this earth – and if there was another, Frankenstein cared not a whit – warm, soft and pliable and oh so trusting. Frankenstein's chest could burst from all the feelings he was unable to contain and it still wouldn't express them well enough.

He moved away, moments later and let go of Raizel, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly.

"I – I think I need to sit down for a bit."

Raizel's expression took a tinge of worry instead of the soft openness of before and Frankenstein was loathe to lose it. He hadn't meant to cause his Master distress. He was just simply too overwhelmed.

"I'm all right. It was just a little unexpected..."

"What was?" Raizel asked, uncharacteristically curious. It wasn't that he didn't worry about Frankenstein's well-being, but he usually didn't want to make him feel pressured into telling him if he didn't feel like sharing it. Or felt too awkward.

"Kissing you. It felt – " he paused to find the right words, hurrying because he didn't want to give Raizel the wrong idea. "Too good to be true," he admitted finally and felt his cheeks warm from the idea. For him to turn into a blushing virgin, just from giving a simple kiss to his Master. This was _embarrassing_.

This time, it was Raizel who stepped forward and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Frankenstein the way he'd just learned how to, and then he pressed their lips together. His pace was unhurried and his moments were only a little unsure, his natural grace allowing him to not come off as completely inexperienced. If not for the chasteness of the action, nobody could have told that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel didn't know how to kiss. Frankenstein, however, wasn't concerned with any of that – he was too busy melting from the sheer sensation of having his Master _come to him and kiss him_.

Frankenstein tilted his head to deepen the kiss when he was no longer flailing inside from the initial contact. It was simply a little more pressure behind where their lips were pressed against each other. He longed to pull Raizel's upper lip into his mouth and taste him, but he had no idea if that was unacceptable.

As if sensing – and since this was the Noblesse, there was no _if_ about it – Raizel withdrew from the kiss and glanced up at Frankenstein with a gaze that would have been called purposefully _enticing_ if it had been anyone other than him. On him it was simply a natural reaction to their activities, and it was even more alluring for it.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said and there something in his voice, like a hitch in his breathing or something that made Frankenstein's chest tighten with anxiety. He felt like throwing up from the deluge of love he was experiencing. And it was love, wasn't it? So strange to just realise it now. This was love. It must be _love_. "Frankenstein," Raizel repeated, sensing that he had lost his audience and Frankenstein immediately snapped to attention. His meltdown could wait.

"Yes, Master?"

"Are you holding back because of me?"

The Master might be innocent, but he was no fool.

"Forgive me, Master, but – "

"There is more to this, and yet you seek to keep it from me. Because of what? A sense of obligation? Duty?" It seemed that he had finally managed to offend Raizel. He was a being who could tolerate a lot of things – well, other than dishevelled clothes – except being underestimated or his dignity and honour impinged.

"I only wish to be careful – " Frankenstein started to explain but was silenced by the hardness that crept into Raizel's expression.

"You perceive me as incapable of deciding whether I wish to pursue this with you or not?"

"Master," Frankenstein said quickly, and he was almost pleading. He didn't want Raizel to think that even Frankenstein would dishonour him in this way. "You are far too precious, too important for me to sully in a rush of passion. You are the being I must protect, and that does include protecting you from myself as well. It's not a compulsion born out of our contract, nor the servitude I have accepted one-sidedly. It is because of my regard for you."

Raizel blinked and seemed at a loss for words at first, but he composed himself far quicker than Frankenstein would have liked. He was still flushed though, and Frankenstein knew for a fact that it wasn't caused by the kisses from before.

Frankenstein continued, "I wish to take it slow because everything means so much when it is with you. Unless, you would rather not?"

"That is acceptable," his Master conceded at last, and seemed to relax, even though Frankenstein hadn't been aware that Raizel had been in turmoil until _now_.

His Master had been trying so hard to be accommodating, and while Frankenstein was pretty sure Raizel hadn't disliked any of it – he did seem to enjoy it – it was so charming that his Master would go so far to anticipate Frankenstein's needs and then fulfil them the only way he knew how to.

"Would you like some tea now?" Frankenstein asked then, stepping a respectful distance away and smoothing down the wrinkles in his clothes.

Raizel went to sit down on his chair by the window and gave him a little nod of assent, and it was as if nothing of note had transpired that night.

And perhaps, given that they were going to have an eternity between them to spend together, it was fine that way.

* * *

It had been some two weeks since that incident with Muzaka, but their relations did not undergo any major changes since then. He sometimes managed to catch his Master giving him a strange look. However, considering that neither of them brought it up, Frankenstein assumed those looks were more a result of him going out on sparring breaks with the Kertia and Landegre clan leaders than something else. He did not think Raizel disapproved _too_ much of his training, though he was always there during the nights when the Dark Spear tormented him in his dreams.

That was something Frankenstein had realised not that long ago. Raizel watched over him during particularly bad nights and made sure to reach out to him, keeping him from falling into the depths of insanity. He had been ashamed of himself at first, for troubling Raizel thus. These days, however, he was simply grateful and learned to accept Raizel's infinite kindness offered to him so freely.

Frankenstein sighed to himself as he prepared some fresh tea for his master and got ready to face him again. He did have a rather intense session with Gejutel just yesterday and his body was still aching in so many places. Pain didn't really bother him that much; it was the fact that his hands were still messed up from Dark Spear taking over. His Master would _know_ the moment Frankenstein stepped in and he would be sad. Had it been someone else, Frankenstein would not have cared, but –

"Master, I have brought some tea," he said, announcing himself before he entered the room.

Raizel glanced from his perch at the chair next to the window and immediately zeroed in on his gloves. Frankenstein's grip on the tray tightened and he put on a smile to dissuade Raizel from speaking anything. It worked, except it had the unintended effect of making Raizel frown.

Frankenstein resolutely ignored the stab of guilt in his chest and poured his Master a fresh cup of tea. Once that was accomplished, he stood next to the table and waited on Raizel. However, the tea went untouched as Raizel made no move to take the cup whatsoever. The rising steam from petered out and the beverage slowly cooled down to become slush-like.

"Master?" Frankenstein asked finally, unnerved by the silence.

"You're hurt," Raizel stated, looking at his hand again. Then he lifted his eyes and pinned Frankenstein with his stare once again.

"It was an accident, Master. Recently, whenever Ragar or Gejutel train with me, they always make sure to not go beyond what my body can handle." _Usually_ , at least.

Raizel did not look away, however. "Did you push Gejutel too much?"

Frankenstein cleared his throat. He might have been guilty of that, and the look on his Master's face told him that he knew as much. Raizel sighed then and looked down at his tea and frowned again, prompting Frankenstein to refresh his cup and get rid of the cold tea from before.

There was silence yet again, but not so oppressive that Frankenstein couldn't get his bearing. Just as he was about to leave, however, his Master looked up again.

"Frankenstein," Raizel began, his voice a touch hesitant.

"Yes, Master?" Frankenstein asked, putting down the tea tray to give his Master full attention.

"About the thing we previously discussed—" Was that a _blush_ dusted over Raizel's pale cheeks? "You never did it again."

It wasn't too difficult to figure out what he meant and Frankenstein had to wonder exactly how affected Raizel must have been by it, to outright ask instead of waiting patiently. He felt guilty again for making his Master wait unnecessarily. The truth was, he was unsure as to how to segue from being a loyal servant of the Noblesse to being his wife, technically speaking. Not that he thought that Raizel regarded him in either of those terms, but if not that, what else would he call himself?

"You don't need my permission to do any of those things, Frankenstein," Raizel spoke again when Frankenstein failed to reply. He was concentrating on his teacup and maybe blushing a little, but there was no uncertainty in his voice. He had wanted that as much as Frankenstein thought he did and the idea flattered him more than he could admit.

"Forgive me, Master, for the gross oversight on my part," Frankenstein said and bent down slowly so that their faces came to the same level. "May I?" He asked anyway, because he didn't mean to do anything to his person without his permission, regardless of what his Master had just said.

Raizel gave him a small nod and Frankenstein reached out to cup his delicate face between his gloved hands. It was a pity he couldn't feel the heat of Raizel's cheeks directly and for once, he was sorry for his recklessness for different reasons. He closed the distance between them and captured Raizel's lips with his own, the kiss a little more insistent than the ones he'd given him before. It was still just as exhilarating to kiss Raizel, but he felt a lot calmer doing so now.

Frankenstein tilted his head a little and licked at Raizel's lips, drawing that upper lip into his mouth and sucking on it as he'd previously wished to do. Until now, Raizel had remained completely placid and still against him, but the moment Frankenstein went further, he felt Raizel squirm a little and open his mouth. So even his Master could get embarrassed about things? That was unexpectedly adorable. To think he'd been with his Master for such a long time and he had yet to discover this side of him.

Still, it was an invitation he did not want to miss, and no amount of gushing over his Master's unexpected sides was enough to deter him now. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Raizel's mouth, brush it against the sharp teeth that could have drawn blood – but wouldn't – and explored it carefully. He felt Raizel's hands come up to rest on his arms, as he was unable to wrap them all the way around his torso comfortably. The grip went from feather-light to hard – not enough to hurt Frankenstein, the Master would not – the longer the kiss continued.

When Frankenstein _finally_ pulled away, Raizel's mouth didn't close and his eyes were open wide. And it was only then that Frankenstein felt the first stirrings of actual desire for his Master. He hadn't known that Raizel was capable of making such a face – even the most innocent maiden could take lessons from him! Ever since the beginning, Raizel was an absolute existence as far as Frankenstein was concerned. He had taken Frankenstein in, given him a refuge and a home, trusted him and cared for him. He saved Frankenstein's life, even if it meant giving up pieces of his own soul.

His Master who was already so close to losing his life.

Raizel was everything to him, his God and the reason of his being, so how could someone like Frankenstein taint such a being with his human desires? So he had never even thought about it.

And yet.

He loved his Master, of that there was no doubt, but whether that love extended to something as base as lust, Frankenstein hadn't known. When his Master had asked it of him, he had still tried to evade the idea of being intimate with Raizel, simply because he was afraid. Afraid to touch Raizel with his hands. It had seemed _blasphemous_.

Now, though, it was apparent that his Master had never meant to draw such a line between them. Probably hadn't meant to make Frankenstein put him on a high pedestal. Frankenstein wasn't that unobservant; he knew that Raizel had no desire to own his will or loyalty.

That was one thing, and this was completely different from that.

For his Master to go through the trouble of finding out about human behaviour and then try to mimic that to make sure he hadn't robbed Frankenstein of the chance at a normal life...

How could he not fall in love with someone so precious? Someone who would go to such lengths just for his sake, disrupting centuries of routine and habits. Someone who had been unbearably lonely all this time and yet bore it without a single complaint and yet cared about Frankenstein's feelings more than his own. And that very same person wanted to be with him, seemed to desire him despite not needing to do any of it, and how could Frankenstein have such _good_ fortune?

"Frankenstein," Raizel queried, soft and quiet, and touched his face with gentle fingers. "What happened?"

Frankenstein started and broke out into nervous laughter. He hadn't realised that he'd gone silent for such a long time, staring intently at his Master's well-kissed lips and dissecting his feelings inside. "Nothing, I just – Master, would you accompany me to my room?"

Raizel got up without a word and started walking with Frankenstein bringing up the rear. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he _noticed_ , probably for the first time, that Raizel cut quite an exquisite figure. How graceful and sublime was his beauty? He had only ever looked upon Raizel as a priest, as a worshipper. Now when he looked at Raizel, he did it with the eyes of a lover and it was a _revelation_.

They stopped in front of Frankenstein's room and Raizel waited while Frankenstein opened the door. Of course he wouldn't presume to just barge into Frankenstein's living space, his Master was more considerate than that, and it was these little things that had made Frankenstein remain here even when he no longer had a need to.

Because in the end, he hadn't been able to explain, either to himself or to the Lord, as to why he, a vampire hunter, had chosen to be by Cadis Etrama di Raizel's side, the symbol of power of the Nobles. That Raizel had been lonely wasn't the entire reason. Frankenstein could admit to being just as lonely and that Raizel's presence had slipped into the cracks of his hearts and soul, filling him up. He couldn't leave Raizel's side any more than he could stop breathing.

And now here they were, Raizel sitting on his bed with a placid expression while Frankenstein had an internal crisis about his room being suitable to his Master's tastes. Over the years that he stayed here, he'd managed to redecorate the place up. Bringing in new furniture and paintings to liven it up. Before he had come along, the entire house had been doused in darkness and coated with a layer of dust. There were no lamps and there was no way to let in even a little light aside from the window that his Master so loved.

Not all of it had been smooth-going, however, and not everything seemed to appeal to Raizel, as Frankenstein came to find out gradually. He was very particular about colour and elegance of anything Frankenstein brought into their house, and sometimes he would look askance at something and endure its presence with a longsuffering sigh. It was usually a clue for Frankenstein to get rid of the offending item.

At least, Frankenstein reasoned, his Master was doing something _other_ than staring outside the window, even if from time to time. At least, every time he cared to look, there would be new things to observe and think about. Something that would distract him from whatever it was that he must have thought about all this time, all alone in this dark and lonely place.

Frankenstein's heart ached a little as he shut the door of his room and went to stand beside the bed where Raizel sat. He wasn't looking around the room anymore – whatever he'd seen, it didn't offend his sensibilities – so that meant that Frankenstein should stop dawdling as well. However, even as he took one of Raizel's hands in his and pressed it to his lips, he had no idea how to go about any of this. He knew he wanted to do this with his Master – he'd started to actually desire his Master somewhere along the way, and knowing that he was desired in turn compounded his desires further.

The real problem lay in the actual performance of the act. Frankenstein did not need anyone to tell him that his Master was totally blank when it came to having sex, because admitting it openly in his own head had become necessary. He would definitely have to take a more dominant role and guide his Master through it, but a part of him balked at the mere idea. He knew how sex worked between two males, so the thought of taking his Master's virginity and in that manner more than unsettled him.

"Frankenstein," his Master spoke and Frankenstein realised with a wince that he had spent way too long thinking again. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"What? No!" Frankenstein exclaimed immediately, and gripped Raizel's hand a little harder. He looked into Raizel's eyes – and how was it that he'd never thought about how beautiful they were? – and gave him a reassuring smile. He hoped it didn't come off as a grimace. "I'm a little nervous, that's all. Not uncomfortable."

Raizel seemed to relax too, and the line of his mouth softened enough to form a smile. No one could have blamed Frankenstein for feeling just a little stunned by it, considering how few and far in between did he get to see them, and even fewer of those that were not tinged with sadness.

Just like how no one would have blamed him for wrapping his arms around Raizel and holding him close, overcome with love and adoration for this being. He soaked up Raizel's warmth and could feel Raizel's love for him as a tangible force, enveloping him and embracing him just as carefully.

But, as much as he was tempted to simply remain there for the rest of the night, he had other new things to show to his Master. He wanted to enrich Master's life just as his had been in return. He felt embarrassed that it had taken him so long to gather courage to proceed when clearly his Master had been there for him all the way through, completely unfamiliar with it and yet trusting blindly in Frankenstein.

He pulled away with a little regret and paused a few seconds to admire the look on Raizel's face. Then he put on his best smiling face and put his hands on Master's shoulders, giving him an indication that Frankenstein had managed to get his inner turmoil in order and was ready to go. _Finally_.

"Master, since this is your first time and it's also my first time with someone male," he began, keeping a steady grip on Raizel's shoulders. "I propose that we go only as far as we are comfortable. I trust that if I overstep my bounds and make you uncomfortable, you will let me know? I will stop immediately and that's completely all right. It won't disappoint me or upset me. In fact, I'll be happier knowing that you told me than doing something you didn't like and only finding out later."

Raizel nodded with a look of intense concentration on his face. The Master was giving his all for Frankenstein's sake, so Frankenstein would show him the same courtesy as well.

He pressed Raizel's shoulders a little and then brought his fingers down to the strings of his shirt, undoing them slowly. Raizel looked at his hands for a moment and then his eyes began to glow, giving Frankenstein only a very small window of opportunity to stop him.

"Wait, Master," he said. "Don't use your power to undress. This is a part of being intimate – using powers to instantly undress ruins the effect."

The glow faded and Raizel looked appropriately contrite, and Frankenstein wished that it would be this easy to dissuade Raizel from using his powers in other situations. Not that it seemed likely. The thought started to depress him, but Raizel seemed to anticipate it this time, having noticed that Frankenstein tended to zone out in the middle sometimes. He likewise tugged on Frankenstein's clothing and tried to take it off.

Frankenstein let him, even if he wasn't terribly efficient about it, it was endearing enough to make up for it. Between the two of them, they managed to take off each other's shirts and Frankenstein folded them neatly and placed them on the side. He could feel Raizel's eyes on his back, observing him as he put the shirts away, but he didn't speak.

When Frankenstein turned around, he finally took the chance to properly look at Raizel's body. Raizel looked...slender and delicate, as if Frankenstein could snap him in two with his bare hands. His protective instinct flared up again, though he knew that nobody was capable of doing that to his Master. Still, it was the principle of thing that mattered.

He bent down to take off Raizel's shoes, pressing a kiss to his instep and the arch of his foot. He could feel Raizel squirm again, so he repeated the motion with the other foot as well. Frankenstein thought that he could probably spend _hours_ teasing new reactions out of Raizel's body and not grow bored. But, his Master might not appreciate it as much, and this was about him as much as it was about Frankenstein.

"Master, can you move up so that you're fully on the bed?" He asked and the Master complied with far more grace than Frankenstein displayed, climbing up after him. Soon, Frankenstein was looming over him, straddling his legs and hands planted next to Raizel's face.

There was no hesitation in Raizel's eyes. His gaze on Frankenstein's face was steady and unwavering, full of trust. Something gave way inside Frankenstein's chest and he leaned down, fitting their mouths together in another kiss, deep and bruising. He only pulled away when he was completely breathless and more than a little turned on. He smiled a little – it was to be expected, after all – and pressed his body against Raizel's, letting him feel how Frankenstein currently felt himself. And there was no mistaking the widening of Raizel's eyes when he did.

"Master," Frankenstein said, voice just a little hoarse as he stroked Raizel's dark hair, trying to reassure him regardless. "I am but a human, and this is how I feel. Does it bother you?"

"No," the answer was immediate and firm, despite the way Raizel must be coping. He looked, for the want of a better word, utterly debauched. His hair was a little dishevelled, his lips were swollen and wet and a permanent blush had settled on his cheeks. Frankenstein traced it with his thumb and then pushed his fingers into Raizel's hair again, wanting so badly to _have_ Raizel. With him, in him and around him. In every way he could.

The desire swelled and buried him like a riptide, and he was happy to drown in it. If he could lie here, submerged in the happiness and completion he felt now, pinned under his Master's regard for him, he would happily do nothing else for the rest of his life. Nothing seemed to matter, except where their bodies touched and the knowledge that their hearts and souls were permanently interlinked. He'd never felt so wanted or so cherished and knowing that nothing was desired in return, except his happiness and well-being.

"Frankenstein," his Master whispered and reached up to brush carefully at his cheeks, and it was only then that Frankenstein noticed that he'd been crying. Just a little.

He felt mortified. "Forgive me, Master, it's nothing."

Whether or not Raizel was convinced, he didn't stop to find out as he pressed his lips to Raizel's throat, sinking his teeth into the soft skin and distracting them both. He didn't put any force behind it, and he doubted it'd hurt Raizel, but the mere idea of breaking his skin was abhorrent to him. Drawing his Master's _blood_ as if it were nothing?

His lower body was pressed against Raizel's, and when he moved, he could feel the friction through the fabric of his pants. Clearly, his sudden dive into sentimentalism had done nothing to dampen his need. He pressed several open-mouthed kisses to the graceful line of Raizel's neck, and rubbed himself against his Master's leg.

Raizel lifted his hand and placed it carefully on Frankenstein's back, pulling him close and holding him there. Frankenstein wondered whether it was for his benefit alone or whether Raizel derived some pleasure from it also? The idea of actually giving his Master some pleasure was more important to him than his own, but he didn't know how exactly to do it. All he could do now was to chase his own and find a way to convey that to Raizel.

Since he was watching so closely for any sort of reaction that he caught the fine tremor that seemed to go through Raizel then, the way his body tensed and then forced itself to relax. It wasn't like his Master to get flustered _easily_ , so it must be...

"Master?" He lifted his face from Raizel's neck and looked at his Master's flushed face.

Raizel averted his eyes and made a soft sound, not distressed or upset, but something _else_ altogether. Frankenstein moved away a little to ascertain the cause, aware that Raizel was still holding him in place so he was careful not to dislodge him. He opened his mouth to ask at first, then closed it and looked at Raizel. It didn't take him _long_.

"M-Master?" He whispered and stared in wonder, before snapping his mouth shut when Raizel made another sound, a little bit more distraught than before. He still wouldn't look at Frankenstein and Frankenstein thought that was more endearing than he could take possibly at this moment.

Or _any_ for that matter.

He took a deep breath and smiled, cupping Raizel's face with his fingers and kissed him again. Raizel let him, though he didn't relax into it right away, so Frankenstein kept at it until he felt that Raizel was completely comfortable. That accomplished, Frankenstein trailed his hand downwards and tugged at the seams of Raizel's pants. They came undone at his touch and he pushed his fingers in to check whether what he'd seen was real.

And it was.

Frankenstein suppressed his nervous laughter with a groan and grasped at Raizel, eliciting a gasp from his Master and stroked him gently. When he thought about it, it wasn't altogether strange that his Master too could get aroused by this – why had he thought that he wouldn't? His Master's body was essentially made to mimic a human's, and he could bleed and cry if he was driven to it, so why not this? At least this was a lot less sad than that.

"Don't be embarrassed, Master, this is a completely normal reaction. In fact, I'm glad that it happened to you," Frankenstein murmured soothingly. "It's already happened to me, haven't you noticed?"

Raizel peeked at him from the corner of his eyes, a questioning look on his face, as if asking whether it was really all right and Frankenstein just gave a wordless nod. Raizel relaxed under him moments later and Frankenstein let out a sigh, feeling full of love for his Master who trusted him just as much.

It was a little easier after that, pulling down Raizel's trousers halfway to his knees and stroking him fully. Frankenstein also made sure to take a good look at his Master's body, as guilty as he felt at practically despoiling a pure being. But he was greedy – he wanted everything his Master had to offer now that it was being given to him. His Master was very beautiful anyway: pale, slender limbs, unmarked skin and a deep flush that even stained his ears now. His erection fit perfectly in Frankenstein's hand, and while Frankenstein wasn't an expert on male reproductive organs, since it belonged to Raizel, he found it appealing nonetheless.

He sighed into the crook of Raizel's neck and kept on moving his hand, determined to let his Master come first, Besides, Frankenstein was already so turned on that he knew that he wouldn't last long if his Master were to touch him even a little. He figured it could be a bit better than this, but Raizel was a non-human virgin and Frankenstein had been celibate for long enough to forget about everything. The heat was real, however, so was the weight and feel of Raizel in his palm, the little sounds and breathy noises he made, the way his body arched a little with every flick of Frankenstein's hand.

Raizel gripped Frankenstein by the shoulders and shuddered once, twice and then he came with a little sigh of his own. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open and in Frankenstein's eyes, his Master had never looked _prettier_. He let him calm down first and when he opened his eyes, Frankenstein smiled at him.

"Was that good, Master?"

Raizel blinked and then he nodded, face taking on a rosy hue again. Frankenstein chuckled softly and pressed a light kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, Raizel trailed after him and kissed him back, a little deeper than before and before long, Frankenstein was panting and clinging to Raizel just as he had before. Raizel pulled away when Frankenstein was starting to feel a little light-headed. Again, his Master managed to surprise him.

"Frankenstein, what should I do?"

Frankenstein gave it a thought. "The same thing I did to you," he said, looked at Raizel's earnest face and then felt a touch hesitant. "I'd say that you don't have to do anything, but that would be wrong, wouldn't it, Master?"

"Yes, I have to do this, don't make me order you, Frankenstein."

"Huh," Frankenstein said, tasting the idea in his mouth. "That might actually not be that bad."

Raizel _looked_ at him as if Frankenstein had lost his mind, and perhaps he did, because he found the idea of Raizel using his power over him to restrain him and use him, to his own pleasure extremely arousing. He knew that Raizel would never do it to humiliate Frankenstein, so all that was left was willing surrender on his part and wholehearted acceptance on Raizel's.

"It does not matter right now – you can do what I was doing, as a first step."

Raizel complied by shoving Frankenstein gently so as to roll them over and then it was him hovering above. Frankenstein's breath stuttered in his chest at the way his Master was looking at him now. Eyes full of concentration, lips pursed in deep consideration and every movement was even more precise than before, more deliberate because he was giving his best effort to please Frankenstein. _Just_ to please Frankenstein.

Raizel's lips brushed against the pulse point on his neck as his elegant fingers undid his pants. He was a quick study, Frankenstein had to give him that, for he was perfectly imitating whatever Frankenstein had done earlier. He felt a bit sorry that he hadn't bothered with more foreplay, but it wasn't as if they would never do this again. The thought sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

The moment Raizel grasped at his erection, however, all coherent thoughts in Frankenstein's mind scattered like leaves in the wind and he could only focus on the pleasure. The fact that it was _Raizel_ doing this to him just made it even more unbearable. He was impossibly hard and panting within a matter of minutes under Raizel's firm grip.

He had been careful not to apply too much pressure – human bodies could be so fragile – but not light enough that Frankenstein wouldn't feel good, so he had found a balance and stuck with it. Given proper guidance, Frankenstein was sure that Raizel would become an incredibly good lover.

 _His_ lover, a part of Frankenstein's mind corrected irritably. It was jarring enough to make his eyes snap open and look at Raizel with a new perspective. Up until now, his paramount concern had been Raizel's well-being, his health and happiness. He hadn't disliked anyone who laid a claim on Raizel's attention so far, if they did it with good intentions. Frankenstein was also fully prepared for the day Raizel stopped finding him useful and discarding him. He wouldn't like it, but he wouldn't fight it because it would be his Master's will.

So even though his Master had the option of having pretty much _anyone_ , he had chosen Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein," Raizel interrupted him again, giving him one last lick on the jaw. "You're the only one I'd do this with."

Oh. _Oh_. What could he say to _that_? Frankenstein lifted his hands to cover his face and shuddered as Raizel's hand brought him to completion, almost unexpectedly. He came right on Raizel's hand and a bit on his stomach, but at the moment he couldn't even bring himself to care about that.

"You worry too much," Raizel was saying then, as the fog on his mind started to clear a little though his heart wouldn't calm down. "I cannot promise that I will always be around, but as long as I draw breath, I am _yours_."

"I – " Frankenstein began, voice hoarse, but Raizel quelled him with one look.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know."

"Yes, Master," Frankenstein replied and wrapped his arms around Raizel's frame, burrowing his face into his chest and refused to budge. Raizel allowed him this and held onto him as if he were too precious to let go. Frankenstein let go after a while and got up to bring a damp cloth to rinse his Master's skin. Raizel watched him with bemused eyes, but he let Frankenstein clean him up and dress him back up.

"Would you like some tea, Master?" Frankenstein asked cheerfully, once they were both properly clad in their respective garments.

Raizel looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Frankenstein. "How about doing it again?" He tilted his head in the direction of the bed.

"What?"


End file.
